


Surface

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Agender Crona, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Crying, Other, im sorry, promise next ill write some nsfw, short but soft, they/them pronouns for Crona, this one is sad as i am sad aswell, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Crona's heavy anxiety shows itself
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, CronaKid, CronaxKid, KidCrona, KidxCrona, Kirona
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Surface

**Author's Note:**

> send me requests at blackblood-bluehair.tumblr.com
> 
> this one is based on a true story, when i passed out in the school bathroom with extreme anxiety, and today, when i was on the verge of blacking out in my roomű

Crona couldn't shake off this awful feeling they had all morning and the day before, but they didn't know what feeling thiswas, so just shrugged it off. They went on with their day, hung out with Maka and talked to Kid. Their relationship was slowly getting better and better, and Crona was very happy about it. They often snuck kisses between classes, or when one of them had to go on a mission.   
This day just so happened to be one of those, when his Raven was away, doing their thing while they were sitting in class, listening and most likely resting from their previous mission.

While taking notes, Crona felt more awful. Chest heavier, breathing ragged, hands shaking. They put the pen down and clenched their hands into fists to stop the shaking, or atleast attempted to. Gulping, they just kept staring at their hands, their paper, the desk. Anything, to get their mind off this feeling. Stein's voice broke them from this weird trance they got into without noticing. 

"Are you alright there, or is there something wrong, Crona?" -he asked. Stein assisted them by their name in school, but when they were home at Patchwork Laboratory with him and Miss Marie, Stein was a lot softer and kinder. It was the effect Marie was having on him, and Crona appreciated the care after so many years of being used and abandoned. In their surprise, they could only manage a fast nod and some mumbling along the lines of "I'm alright." 

Stein probably knew it was a lie, but didn't want to probe it in front of the whole class, so he went on with the lecture. Crona didn't even had to excuse themselves, they were allowed to go out if they felt overwhelmed. So they did. Hiding in one of the more deserted bathrooms, Crona sat on the floor in the corner and just screamed. The shriek bounced off the neatly polished tile walls, creating a neverending echo, that just worsened Crona's situation. Screaming soon turned into sobbing and hair pulling. 

"Oh my god..!! Why..? WHY?!" -Crona yelled again in full blown panic. They kicked their legs, trying to get some feeling in them, but no avail. "No..! Why..?" -they yelled again, more desperate this time. Pulling harder on their pinkish locks, Crona sobbed more with a wheezing sound. They couldn't breathe, and that made them panic even more. Eventually, they ended up passing out on the cold tile floor. 

When they awoke, the ceiling of the Laboratory welcomed them. Groaning, they tried to sit up, only to end up wincing at the pain in their left arm. An IV was there, with fluid steadily dripping down. They noticed the purple bandaid Stein used to secure the IV. Leaning back into the pillow, they just stared at the ceiling. They still felt their hands shaking, but it was only from the exhaustion. SIghing, Crona stared out the window. It was raining, what the calming pitter-patter on the windowsill indicated. Swallowing dryly, they closed their eyes and listened. 

They must have fallen asleep, because the next thing Crona knew is that a warm hand was holding theirs. Opening a sleepy eye, they smiled softly at the person. It was none other, that their sweet Raven lover. Still a bit damp from the rain, but smiling aswell. 

"Crona dear..." -he whispered, afraid that he might trigger his Dove. "Stein told me you had a panic attack and passed out..."  
"I-I did...?" -they asked, voice still hoarse and tired from their sleep and the screaming. "I honestly don't remember anything...All I remember is feeling awful and then waking up here..."  
"That is completely normal with a panic attack heavy as this one was..." -he squeezed the fragile hand. "I wish I was with you when it happened...I could have helped you calm down and manage it..."  
"Please don't beat yourself over this.." -Crona smiled weakly. "All that matters is that I'm alright."

Kid only nodded, not saying a word about this topic anymore. Instead, he talked about his favourite painting he recently hung up in the Manor, the cat he petter on his was here and the pretty, fluffy dove that reminded him of Crona. All these seemed to help, and Crona's shaking slowly subsided until it was completely gone. Kid was their support. Stein took care of them. 

And Stein promised himself that he will help Crona get the right treatment, so this would never happen again to his adopted child.


End file.
